


A Little Magic

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Daddy Severus, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little Harry, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Spanking, little Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Each witch or wizard is required to take a classification potion. When Harry Potter arrives at Gringotts for the first time, the results are not what anyone expected. Being a little is not what anyone expected of the savior of the wizarding world. Luckily, he has Severus Snape to help.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 361
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Classification

Harry followed Hagrid through Diagon Alley with large eyes. It was all more spectacular than he could truly process. The colors. The people. The sounds. The smells. It was all enchanting. The large man took him to a bank where Harry walked in timidly after the dire warning posted outside. Hagrid fumbled around for a key and the goblin looked over its desk at Harry and the boy recognized the feeling of being found wanting.

“I do not have a classification on file.” The goblin drawled.

Hagrid shifted. “Aye. He was raised by muggles. Does it need te be done now?”

“A minor cannot be allowed in his vaults without it.” The goblin raised his bushy eyebrows over curved spectacles.

“Alright. Harry. You’re a right smart lad. I am going to get somethin from a vault fer the Headmaster. Ye need to be classified. No need te worry, lad. It doesn’t hurt.” Hagrid boomed, not realizing that his words were not too reassuring.

“Classified?” Harry questioned softly and then curved his shoulders up to his ears realizing he shouldn’t have questioned the adult.

Hagrid must have been busy because he didn’t even blink that Harry was so rude to ask a question. “Aye. Every witch and wizard is classified. Don’t worry, though. Most are just registered baseline. A few are alphas or omegas. And even less littles. You’ll most likely be baseline like yer parents. Now, follow the goblin and be good.” Hagrid nudged him to follow what Harry now realized was a creature that was even smaller than he was.

Harry wanted to protest. He barely knew Hagrid, let alone a goblin that he had just met moments ago. But he knew better than to question an adult again so obeyed. After Hagrid disappeared, Harry followed the goblin down a stone hall to a room where another goblin stood working busily behind his desk. “We need a classification potion for Mr. Harry Potter.”

Harry stood awkwardly behind the goblin who sneered at him. “Sit down, boy. Don’t just hover about.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” Harry rushed to the seat and the goblins exchanged a glance.

The goblin behind the counter placed a bottle on his cupboard and told Harry he needed to drink it in one gulp. Harry reached out carefully and even though foul tasting, he did so and sat back down immediately, eyes trained on the floor. After waiting a few moments, a large glass bowl was brought out and Harry looked at it curiously before he saw the goblins watching him and he trained his eyes back down with another swift apology.

After another silent exchange between the goblins, the first goblin ordered Harry to the bowl and told him he would need to prick his finger and let exactly three drops of blood into the bowl. Harry held out a finger and followed the instructions carefully and looked with interest as the liquid in the bowl bubbled as his blood swirled around before turning a soft powdery blue color.

The goblins looked at him with some surprise. The savior of the wizarding world was a little. “You have been classified as a little, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked at them miserably. He always knew he was smaller than everyone else in his class, certainly more so than his own cousin. It wasn’t surprising to Harry that even as a wizard he was to be considered small. “I’ve always been small.” He admitted.

“Do you know what a little is, boy?” One goblin asked in what seemed to be a kinder voice than before.

Harry blinked. “It means I’m smaller than everyone else. But maybe I can grow bigger. Some kids have growth spurts all the time.” The goblins exchanged a look, frowning. Harry scrunched up, realizing that he had said something wrong. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

“No need for apologies. Follow me and I will get you settled until we make a call.” Harry hurried to follow the goblin and was surprised as he entered the room and saw it was a comfortable space with big fluffy pillows to lay on a sofa and lots of stuffed animals and toys. “Wait here and we will have someone come speak with you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry stood in the center of the room and just looked at everything for a great while. He wondered if this was some sort of test. He knew that he was not allowed to play with such nice things. They were for children who were good and not freaks like him. But something in him wanted to play so badly. He kept eyeing a large stuffed dragon that had blue, purple, and green scales and looked rather friendly.

Licking his lips, Harry inched towards it, keeping an eye on the door. He finally reached a hand out and felt the soft fur of the toy. It was so nice. Exactly what Harry had hoped. Eyeing the door again, Harry thought it couldn’t hurt to give the dragon a quick cuddle. Nobody else was here and one time wouldn’t bother anyone if they didn’t know.

He had often done this with Dudley’s cast-off toys. Once with a set of broken knights he had even smuggled a few into his cupboard before his aunt threw them all away. They were confiscated later and he wasn’t allowed food for a week, but he had had so much fun. So Harry reached out and sighed as the large dragon plush sunk into his arms and even smelled good as his face buried into it.

The door popped open at that very moment and Harry looked up at a dark man and quickly said, “I’m not stealing!” As he immediately dropped the dragon.

“Indeed, Mr. Potter.” The man drawled. “Take a seat on the sofa and I will speak with you shortly.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry said with wide eyes and turned to the sofa.

“Mr. Potter.” The man stopped him. Harry froze and looked at the man worriedly. “You may take the dragon.” Harry looked at the man with surprise and slowly reached down to pick up the dragon and take it with him to the sofa. Harry held it tightly to his chest as the man and goblin shut the door.

~*~

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the door shut. “What is going on?” He demanded.

“When his attendant brought him to his vault I recognized that he had not been classified. I took the boy to take the test while his attendant retrieved something from another vault.” The goblin began.

“What foolish attendant would leave a child alone for a classification?” Severus demanded.

“Where’s Harry?” A loud voice demanded.

Severus sighed again. Of course. The headmaster obviously would have chosen the bumbling oaf for what was most likely an incredibly important task. Not because he would do a good job, but because he would indoctrinate the boy about the greatness of the headmaster. “I would ask you to lower your voice, Hagrid. Potter will be fine, no thanks to you.”

“What?” Hagrid demanded. “I was followin’ Dumbledore’s orders. Great man.”

“And did that include leaving a child who had no idea what was happening alone for a classification?” Severus growled.

“I – that is – he’s a smart lad. Well behaved. He didn’t cause any trouble did he?” Hagrid fretted.

Severus and the goblin rolled their eyes. “No, you fool. He was classified as a little and has no idea what is going on.” Hagrid’s face crumpled but Severus had neither the time nor the patience for it. “I was called as this year’s little caregiver. You can tell the Headmaster that I will handle it.”

“Well now, I don’t know about that. I was te get young Harry his supplies.” Hagrid argued.

“It is still a month before school begins. I will speak with him and his guardians and get him appropriately kitted out for the year.” Severus told the giant. He highly doubted the keeper of the keys would know what to appropriately get for a new little. The man would most likely spoil the boy in some ways and overlook the most important.

Hagrid reluctantly agreed then Severus turned back to the goblin. “Now, to attend to my charge.”

The goblin hesitated. “It is not my business to interfere in the affairs of great wizards.” He began. “But my associates and I suspect that all is not well with Harry Potter.”

“Not well?” Severus frowned.

The goblin merely said, “His mannerisms and lack of knowledge are concerning.” Then refused to say more as they entered the room to a nervous boy who was gripping the stuffed dragon tightly.

“Mr. Potter, my name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hogwarts. I have been sent to speak with you about your classification.” Severus began slowly and calmly.

“I – I can grow! I promise I can. Please let me still come to Hogwarts, sir. I’ll be very good and have a growth spurt any day now!” Harry blurted out and Severus realized what the goblin had been speaking about. He glanced at the creature who merely nodded imperiously.

“Hush. You are attending Hogwarts. I merely meant I wish to speak with you and your guardians about your new status and what you will need for the upcoming year. I am here to help you.” Severus told him.

“Sorry.” The boy practically whispered.

Severus bit back a sigh and stood. “Come, we will discuss further with your relatives.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry stood immediately.

He moved to put the dragon back, but a gravelly voice halted him. “You may keep the dragon, Mr. Potter. As our gift to you.”

When Harry looked conflicted, Severus intervened. “It is considered rude in goblin culture to turn down a gift, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s eyes blinked owlishly behind a pair of hideous round glasses. “I don’t mean to be rude, sir.”

“Then thank your host graciously so we can be gone.” Severus instructed as patiently as he could.

Harry turned to the goblin and warbled out, “Thank you, sir. I’ve never had a gift before and I promise I’ll take the best care of it ever.”

Severus thanked his years as a spy for him being able to keep his face passive as the boy turned back to him. Was the boy being serious? Or did he mean he’d never gotten a gift from a goblin, surely? Or was he seeking attention like his father? Shaking his head, Severus grabbed the boy’s hand who looked at him with shock.

“Little boys need to hold someone’s hand in a crowd to stay safe, Mr. Potter. Come, we shall return to your home and speak further with your guardians.” Harry blinked owlishly but did not argue. Severus led the boy firmly through the crowds and once safely outside of the alley apparated away with the boy still holding his hand tightly.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus brings Harry back to the Dursleys, meaning to discuss Harry's new classification. It does not go as planned.

Harry felt a little green but then looked with wonder as he saw himself magically at the end of Privet Drive. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing real life magic. But then reality hit him. He was back at Privet Drive. The magic was over, at least for now. And he would have a whole month with his relatives before school started.

“Come along, Mr. Potter, the only acceptable excuse for dawdling is if you are a flobberworm or hexed, and I assure you neither is the case.” Severus told the confused boy as he tugged on the hand he was still holding. Harry followed dutifully, but with a dread building in the pit of his stomach.

Once they stopped in front of number four, which Severus only realized was number four based on the garish number written on the side of the house since the entire street looked identical, they walked up to the front door and Severus rapped sharply.

It was only a moment before the door opened and Harry was concerned that his aunt’s face might actually turn into a lemon if she looked any more sour. “You!” She hissed in a tone that Harry had thought was solely reserved for him.

“Indeed. I have brought your nephew home and require a moment of your time to discuss certain delicate matters.” Severus explained. Harry hugged his dragon tighter to himself. It was his. The goblin said so. Surely this man would tell his aunt that?

Petunia stuck her head out of the door and looked both ways down the empty street and scowled as she said, “Fine. Quickly. I don’t need decent folk to see us associating with _your kind_.”

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and followed her into the house which did not improve upon his impression of where the young savior of the wizarding world was raised. It was almost painfully normal. His eyes scanned the hallway and he noted but did not remark upon the lack of photos of the Potter boy. Instead, he followed the tall, sour woman to the kitchen.

Severus sat without permission, returning the slight of not being seated in the living area with a slight of his own and took a small vicious pleasure that if possible, the woman’s face turned even more pinched. “Sit, Mr. Potter, we have much to discuss.”

Harry sat immediately and looked at Severus for approval, so he offered a small nod which earned him a beaming smile from the child. Petunia huffed and sat stiffly. “We won’t pay for that nonsense if that’s what you’re here about.”

“I assure you, it is not. Mr. Potter’s schooling was paid for after his birth by his parents. I am here to discuss a more pressing matter.” Severus began.

“I’m home, Pet!” A voice boomed from the entryway. Petunia went a little pale and Harry began breathing heavily and shaking. Severus frowned at them. “Pet!” The voice boomed, much closer now.

“I’m in the kitchen, Vernon. With guests!” She snapped on the end.

The voice turned much more congenial, “Ah, who stopped by for a visit then?” But as a large man entered the kitchen his tone went from false cheer to one of scorn. “Your kind aren’t welcome here.” He spat at Severus.

“Mr. Dursley, I presume? My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please join us.” Severus said, summoning his years as a spy to be as congenial as possible with a human that achieved what he had previously thought of as impossible, and was more unpleasant that Petunia Evans managed to be.

Vernon started to bluster but a quick word from Petunia and he sat and growled out, “Now what is the meaning of all this? Boy! Fetch me a brandy!”

Harry stood quickly and Severus watched as Harry Potter submissively rushed to expertly pour a brandy for Vernon Dursley. Just as Harry was about to step away, the beefy man reached his hand out and snatched the arm of the boy that was clinging to the dragon plush. “What’s this boy? If I find you’ve been stealing again, there will be consequences!” The man shouted.

Severus intervened with raised eyebrows. “I assure you the toy is his. It was gifted to him today.”

The man reluctantly let go and Harry scrabbled back to his seat. “Already spoiling him, I see. He’s always been a selfish and greedy little urchin. You mark my words, no good will come of him.”

Ignoring his outburst, Severus continued. “I have come to discuss with you your nephew’s classification. In the wizarding world –“

“None of that nonsense!” Vernon stood abruptly. When nobody responded he continued. “I won’t have it! I won’t have it in my own home! My family are good decent folk and we don’t want any more of this anywhere near us. OUT!” He shouted.

Severus bit down the words he wanted to spit at the repulsive muggle and instead said as neutrally as possible, “Mr. Potter, please go to your room while I speak with your guardians. Then we will all speak together.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry said almost eagerly. Severus watched as Harry slipped from his chair and stopped in the hall to open a cupboard.

“I said your room, Potter!” He barked more sharply than he intended. The boy gripped his dragon with both hands and stared at him with wide green eyes, made even larger by the atrocious glasses he wore. “You will find I expect to be obeyed the first time, young man.”

Harry sucked in a breath and looked nervously at his aunt and uncle. Petunia had turned a shade of green and Vernon a nasty purple color. “Go on, boy!” Harry’s uncle barked. Harry nodded and scrambled into the cupboard and shut the door firmly.

Severus stood and marched over to the cupboard. This was what he expected. He had fooled himself into believing that the son of James Potter could be anything less than disobedient and willful. He had thought perhaps the boy had more of Lily in him. Clearly, he was wrong. “Mr. Potter, your behavior is completely-“

Severus cut himself off as he opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs and immediately recognized how wrong he had been as he saw the small boy shaking and curled up on himself with his eyes shut and clutching his dragon. But Severus saw more. A small, stained cot. A pile of ragged clothes. A piece of crumpled paper with the words, “Harry’s Room” childishly scrawled upon it.

Severus turned to the muggles in a thinly veiled rage. “What is the meaning of this?”

The two stood and glowered. “We never wanted him! He was left on our doorstep with a threatening note and we were told we had to keep him! He’s been nothing but a thorn in our side ever since!” Petunia lashed out.

“That freak is lucky to have a roof over his head at all. Always sneaking. Always trying to take from our boy. He gets more than he deserves. He’s destined for a no good end.” Vernon slammed his hand on the table in emphasis.

“He’s a child. He cannot help what adults have done or the magic he has.” Severus hissed.

“I won’t have talk of that in my house! We may be forced to let him go to that _place_ , but we will not condone his abnormality.” Vernon sneered.

Severus looked at the foul couple standing before him, shaking with their own bigoted self-righteousness. “This was a mistake.” He muttered.

“Damn right, you’re finally making sense. Now leave.” Vernon demanded, coming towards Severus, who pulled his wand. He felt a satisfaction at the fear that rose on the muggle’s face.

“You mistake me, Mr. Dursley. I meant leaving Mr. Potter in your _care_ was a mistake. You have clearly not been up to the task.” Severus glared.

“And whose fault is that? Not ours! We never asked for the freak in the first place.” Petunia shrieked.

Severus took a calming breath. “A fact that you have made abundantly clear. I will take Mr. Potter from your tender mercies.”

“Finally!” Vernon agreed with smug satisfaction.

He was ignored as Severus conjured a piece of paper and handed it to Petunia. “When I indicate to do so, read the words on the paper. After the ritual is complete, you will no longer be Harry Potter’s legal guardians.”

Petunia held the paper suspiciously but read the words eagerly. Severus motioned for Harry to exit the cupboard. “Come, stand between your relatives and me. All you need do is stand patiently, can you do that?”

“Yes, sir!” Harry agreed with a swift nod.

“Good boy.” Another bright beam was Severus’ reward for the simple praise. “Alright. We shall begin. Familia Viniculum.” Severus cast carefully. He then nodded to Petunia.

“I, Petunia Evans Dursley, do hereby renounce any relationship or legal right or obligation to one Harry James Potter. So mote it be.”

Severus spoke clearly as he felt the magic thickening and Harry’s eyes widened at the display through the kitchen. “I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby accept the guardianship of one Harry James Potter and all the legal rights and obligations that entails. So mote it be.”

There was a bright white flash and a shriek from Petunia but momentarily the room looked exactly as it had. “Did that mumbo jumbo work?” Vernon collected himself enough to ask.

“It did.” Severus nodded.

“We’re finally free of him, Pet!” Vernon grinned.

Severus turned to Harry who looked as if he didn’t really understand what was going on. “Mr. Potter. You will be staying with me for the foreseeable future. Gather anything you would like to keep and then we shall be on our way. Quickly now, no dawdling.” Severus ordered.

“Cuz I’m no’ a flubbyworm or ex!” Harry nodded solemnly.

“Flobberworm or hex." Severus made a mental note to start exposing the boy to the magical world. "Excellent listening, young man.” Severus praised. He cringed as the boy moved away to obey with a bright grin. He was going to spoil the boy with all this praise.

Severus moved to the doorway and watched with amusement as the muggles cheerfully followed. While Harry gathered what he wanted, Severus smirked at the husband and wife. “You two have a month.”

“A month? We won’t take him back. He’s your problem now.” Vernon scowled.

“You misunderstand, Mr. Dursley. You two have a month to get your affairs in order and turn yourselves in to the muggle police.”

“And why would we ruddy do something like that?” Vernon turned a particularly amusing shade of purple.

“Because. If you do not, I will ask the wizarding police to come around. They are not as kind as the muggles about child abuse. Especially to a child as famous as Harry.” Severus told them silkily.

“Abuse?!” Vernon roared. But his wife ignored him.

“Azkaban.” Petunia gasped in fear.

“If you’re lucky.” Severus nodded in assent. Vernon sputtered, asking what in the bloody hell that meant, but as Harry squeezed himself between his former relatives, Severus turned to stop the conversation. “I will return in a month. You better be completely honest or I may have to offer more _motivation_. Come along, Harry, take my hand.” Severus grinned maliciously.

Severus held Harry’s small grocery bag of clothes, while Harry grabbed his hand quickly. “Harry, tell Mr. and Mrs. Dursley farewell. You will not be seeing them again.”

“Bye.” Harry said shortly, with a mix of confusion and hope in his eyes that was almost painful to see. “I like the new house color.” Was the last words he said before the two walked away to shrieks and shouts as the Dursleys lamented over the new aggressively neon yellow of their home.

As they got to the end of Privet Drive, Harry asked, “Where are we going?”

“Home.”


	3. Prince Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus brings Harry to Prince Manor for dinner and bed.

Severus landed at Prince Manor and shuffled Harry inside quickly. He did not need any prying eyes determining that he had the Boy-Who-Lived before he had a chance to set up proper wards and precautions. The manor was already safeguarded, but one could never be too careful.

“Alright, Mr. Potter. I assume you have not eaten dinner.” Severus announced. Harry shook his head mutely, clutching his dragon. “Mipsy!”

A pop sounded and Harry jumped back as a house elf with large blue eyes and a blue tea towel wrapped around her form looked up at Severus. “Yes, sir?”

“Mipsy, Mr. Potter and I require a light meal as soon as you can manage.” Severus requested.

Mipsy nodded and Harry worried that her large head might snap from her tiny body. She popped away, though, and Severus took Harry’s hand and began leading him through the house. He mentioned rules as Harry looked around in interest. “You will not attempt to enter any room that is locked.” “If a book does not leave the shelf, it is not for your eyes.” “Do not enter my labs or study unless I am present and you have permission.” “If I am not present, Mipsy will help you and you will obey her.”

Harry’s mind was spinning and he had a million questions, but it seemed as if this new man liked him at least a little more than the Dursleys ever did so he didn’t want to ruin it by annoying the man and breaking the rule he’d had since he could remember. So, when Severus asked, “Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?” Harry shook his head mutely.

“I prefer verbal responses.” Severus informed the boy. When Harry looked up at him with wide, confused eyes, Severus sighed. “It means when I ask you a question you should respond with words. ‘Yes, sir.’ or ‘No, sir.’ Now do you understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Harry answered.

“Excellent. I am pleased you listened so well.” Severus told him before turning to the dining room to avoid another smile from the clearly affection-starved child.

Harry followed and sat gingerly in the chair at the table that Severus informed him would be his spot for meals. Severus grumbled as he set the dragon in the chair next to Harry. He looked with wonder as food appeared on the table and Severus put a serving of chicken that he cut up for Harry and some carrots that Severus noted with a sigh were glazed. It appeared even his house elf would spoil the boy if he wasn’t careful.

When he set the plate in front of the boy, he was pleased that Harry waited for him to plate his meal. But when he started eating, he noticed Harry hadn’t taken a single bite. “Why aren’t you eating? You will find I don’t make special meals. We eat what Mipsy serves us.”

“Is Harry ‘llowed?” Harry asked in wonder.

“Are you allowed?” Severus asked slowly, trying to let his rage at those words simmer before he responded. But the quick nodding told him all he needed. “Harry, you will eat three square meals each day. It is a rule. Three meals for growing little boys. I might even see about snacks and special treats every now and then. Eat your dinner so we can get ready for bed.”

Harry blinked but when Severus went back to eating with a purposeful nonchalance, Harry reached a hand out and shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth quickly, as if afraid it would be taken from him. “Harry, no. Use a fork.” Severus instructed. He cringed at the poor form as the boy fisted it in his hand, but Harry speared a carrot, and after a pleased smile from the nod of approval Severus gave him, put the food in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Severus told him. And just to stop the practical vibration of happiness at _that_ , Severus told him, “Eat with your mouth closed, you are not a dragon, Mr. Potter.” Harry clicked his mouth shut and soon enough, they were both finished.

If Severus thought they would leave the table without further incident, though, he was wrong. Another soft pop lead to the table being cleared of their dinner and in its place was a pudding. Severus could not help the groan he let out as he saw this. But when he saw Harry’s shining eyes of hope and longing he couldn’t bring himself to disappoint the child.

So, telling himself it was merely to avoid what he was certain would be a childish tantrum, he gave Harry a small helping of the treat and sat back with a cup of black coffee for himself. The boy just looked at him for a moment before digging his spoon into the treat eagerly. Harry grinned at him and Severus winced at the pudding stained teeth. “Eat with your mouth closed, Mr. Potter.” Severus snapped at him.

It did not detract Harry’s glee, it seemed, as the boy merely nodded and said, “Harry not a dragon. Harry listen good.”

“Indeed.” Severus admitted. Once Harry finished he looked at the pudding longingly again and Severus sighed before giving him another serving. “Don’t expect sweets at every turn, Mr. Potter. Your teeth will fall right out of your head.”

Harry gasped and covered his mouth, as if his teeth would come out right then. “No more sweets, sir!”

Severus cursed himself. “One more serving will not cause your teeth to fall out, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked at him skeptically but the lure of more pudding was too strong and Harry quickly got over his fear and made short work of the dessert. Severus nodded and stood, Harry followed, grabbing his dragon.

Severus took Harry to his bedroom with en suite bath and watched carefully as Harry brushed his teeth. He tried not to laugh as he spotted the boy wiggling his teeth in the mirror when he thought Severus wasn’t looking.

Severus found an old night shirt that Harry could use but it was much too large on the boy and Severus didn’t like the strange feeling of warmth he got as Harry’s tiny frame peeped through the shirt. He shrunk it, chastising himself for his soft thoughts on the boy. He was Severus Snape, Feared Potions Master of the Dungeons, known to strike fear in the hearts of even the bravest Gryffindor and he did not find things ‘cute’.

“Alright, Mr. Potter, it is time for little boys and dragons to be in bed.” Severus announced.

Harry looked around and Severus cursed himself as the boy tugged his dragon closer and began walking towards the wardrobe. He halted him as the door was pulled open. “No, Harry, another rule in my house is that all little boys must sleep in a bed.”

Harry turned to him with his eyes wide again. “Harry’s never been in a bed.”

Severus picked the far-too-light-boy up and carried him to the turned down bed. He tucked him in and said, “You did when you were even smaller than you are now, with your parents.”

“Really?” Harry asked in awe.

“I do not lie, Mr. Potter.” Severus told him, lying through his teeth. But, he wasn’t a spy for nothing and kept a straight face. “Yes, you used to sleep in a bed every night. Your room was hideously decorated with too much quidditch and Gryffindor paraphernalia for my taste.”

“Did you know my mummy and daddy?” Harry asked softly.

Severus nodded. “I did. If you close your eyes, I will tell you a little.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut very tightly and Severus pushed the irritating feeling of warmth away again as he gently took Harry’s glasses from his face. “Very well, I shall tell you about your mother. Her name was Lily and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. She had hair like fire and a spirit to match. And her eyes, were just like yours.”

Harry popped his eyes open. “They were?” He asked excitedly.

“Do I see a little boy’s eyes open?” Severus asked, to which Harry quickly scrunched his eyes shut again. Severus stifled a smile and continued, but it wasn’t long before the boy was asleep and he left for his own quarters and a well-deserved shot of firewhiskey. Tomorrow he would have to explain much to the boy, and it was certain to be an even longer day than this one.


End file.
